TBPT2: Journey To The Center Of Aperture Science
by Joshweiser22
Summary: The sequel to my fanfiction "The Big Portal Theory"! What will happen to the Big Bang Theory crew when they see Chell's note? All that happens to Chell and more will finally be revealed!
1. Back For More

**Chapter 1: Back For More**

"Oh great. Sheldon's gonna get all worked up if he sees something on his chair." Leonard setting, walking towards Sheldon's spot on the couch. He grabbed the piece of paper that was there and noticed there was writing on it. He began to read it:

_Dear Friends,_

_ I'd like to thank you for having me here. It's been fun and I even learned how to speak. You've all helped me for so long so I have to apologize for doing this to you... but I'm going back. Back to the future. Wheatley brought to my attention that I still have no knowledge of where my parents are. I need to know. I can't live without knowing. Who knows, maybe I'll be back. Hopefully with my parents, who I'm sure GLaDOS has. Please don't come looking for me. I don't want any of you to get hurt or turned into death robots. I'll try my best to come back but if I don't, that means I failed on my mission to bring back my parents. Until then, thanks again, and goodbye._

_~ Chell_

"Chell..." Leonard ran over to Penny's room and knocked.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" Penny asked.

"It's Chell. Read this on the way to the car." Leonard said, handing Penny the note. Soon, they all met up with Sheldon, Howard, and Raj. They all ran for the Comic Book store and pressed the button.

"Oh dear Lord, not again. The future is so...messy..." Sheldon said.

"Come on!" Leonard yelled pulling him towards the passageway. They wouldn't be far behind Chell now.

_Meanwhile in the future..._

Chell looked around at the post-apocalyptic world she was standing in. She found the shed. After all, it wasn't hard to forget where things were in a place so horrible as this. She opened the shed and jumped in, only to fall on a patch of grass. Looking around, she saw the ol' wheat fields that she could remember oh so well. Now it was time for the next shed. There was one problem, though. She had no long fall boots!

An idea sparked in Chell's head. She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper from the same notebook she had written Leonard a note to. She began writing:

_Dear GLaDOS,_

_ It's be a long time...how have you been? I have returned to Aperture Laboratories to continue testing but I no longer have my long fall boots to jump down, nor do I have an elevator to ride down. Please and thank you._

_~ Chell_

Chell knew that this was the only way to trick GLaDOS into helping her. She placed the note on the companion cube and dropped it in the shack. Almost immediately, the companion cube came back up in the elevator shaft with long fall boots, and orange jumpsuit, and a portal gun.

After Chell equipped everything, she rose the elevator down. About a minute went by and then GLaDOS was in sight.

"So...it really is you. You really came back for more testing?" GLaDOS asked.

"What do you think." Chell said.

GLaDOS was shocked. Writing was one thing but speaking..."Y-you spoke?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yes, I did, GLaDOS, and I want to see my parents. Right. Now." Chell continued.

The ground began shaking. GLaDOS moved in real close to Chell. "ARE YOU SAYING YOU DIDN'T COME HERE FOR ME!?" she boomed.

Chell looked straight at her. "Yes, that's exactly what I said." she said. Suddenly, the shaking stopped.

"Very well then. Good luck finding them." GLaDOS started when the shaking started up again. "CAUSE I WONT LET YOU!" GLaDOS yelled, using a robot arm to grab the companion cube. She threw it into the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator.

"NO!" Chell yelled as she watched her faithful companion die. But then again, it might have been one of GLaDOS' tricks like the last time. She would just have to hope for the best. Then, GLaDOS grabbed Chell and put her in the testing tracks. It was going to be a long day...


	2. Humanity

**Chapter 2: Humanity**

Chell was now in a place that looked very familiar when GLaDOS' voice was broadcaster "Hello, and welcome to the Aperture Science Reverse Testing Track! In here you will be completing previous tests you have completed, only backwards."

"Seems easy enough." Chell said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that every test chamber is now fully equipped with turrets? Good luck." GLaDOS continued.

"Turrets. Why did it have to be turrets?" Chell said. Either way, at least she knew where she was. She was in Test Chamber 19, on the elevator only now, she was heading _away _from the fire. "Oh no you don't GLaDOS." Chell said. She portaled herself to the fire and using the same tactics as before, managed to get herself up to the higher ledge.

"You know that all you're going to end up doing is coming right back to me, right? There's no way out other than through me. Why don't you be a good test subject and finish the test?" asked GLaDOS.

Chell looked up at one of the cameras. "Because I choose to. Besides, I'm trying to go in, not out. I'm trying to find my parents." she said.

The ground started shaking and GLaDOS turned off the broadcasting system, followed by letting out a huge roar. "WHY CAN'T SHE JUST DO WHAT I TEL HER FOR ONCE!? Is it because I'm not human!?" GLaDOS yelled, having quite the fit.

"If being human is what you want, why don't you just repeat your experiments on me on yourself?" asked Sheldon who was now standing in front of GLaDOS with the rest of the crew.

"Well, I see you have returned." said GLaDOS. "I supposed you're looking for my darling Chell?" And as for your idea, it wont work."

"What if our great brains were to help you?" asked Sheldon

"I know everything, Cooper. It _wont _work." GlaDOS said.

"But we can try!" yelled Penny. The crew looked at her. "What? I think she deserves a chance. She may be a cold-blooded robot bent on death ad destroying the world but she obviously has a heart!"

"Very well. You want to help me? Find a test subject named Caroline. Then we'll talk." said GLaDOS and with that, the crew was off.

As this was going on, Chell looked around. A toilet. A clipboard. A mug. And a bed. Chell knew exactly where she was. "Well would you look at that...my old stasis chamber."


	3. The Heart Of Aperture

**Chapter 3: The Heart Of Aperture**

Chell gazed upon her test chamber feeling almost a little bit..._homesick_.

"There's no point staying here," Chell said to herself. She climbed on top of her old bed and reached for the roof, managing to remove a panel. It revealed a narrow, yet still passable tunnel. Chell climbed inside of it.

As Chell continued to proceed in the tunnels, she saw a cylindrical shape in front of her with a knob to turn. She turned it around until it was revealed to be a lid that popped off. It was sucking in everything, and even pulled Chell inside. She was now flying inside the Vital Apparatus Vent. Of course, she had been in here before so she knew exactly what she was in for.

Chell continued flying in the Vital Apparatus Vent without a care in the world, like an eagle...piloting a blimp. A weighted storage cube starting heading straight towards her.

"I've got this...I've got this..." It came faster and faster. Chell outstretched her arms and "Got it!" she yelled in excitement. Now, both her and the cube were flying in the same direction. "Now if only I could _ride_ this cube," she thought to herself.

Putting the cube at her feat and ducking down to fit, she started, quite literally, riding the cube – as if it were a surfboard. Soon, she was able to navigate through the Vital Apparatus Vent itself and made her way to the central chambers. Problem was, the Vital Apparatus Vent had shot her out into a long pitfall of endless test chambers.

"Why, hello there, Ms. Chell!" said a very obnoxious voice from behind her. Chell turned around, still falling.

"Guys!? What are you doing here!?" Chell yelled, having mixed emotions. Not only was she mad that they had gone against her wishes and happy that they found her, but confused as to what they were doing here in this part of Aperture in the first place. And more yet, how did they get passed GLaDOS!? They were riding a levitating car which the crew could all control. At this point, they were making it fall at the same rate Chell was so they could speak with her.

The sensible one now spoke. "Get on the lift, we'll explain later." Leonard said.

Chell knew she could trust them. They would allow her to keep looking for her parents. Right? Right!? She had no other choice, regardless. "Thank you," Chell said, stepping on their platform. Meanwhile, Sheldon brought the platform to a halt.

"First, please tell me...why did you come looking for me even when I specifically told you not to in my note. You could be in serious danger here once again," Chell said.

"Come on, now. You didn't just think we would leave you there, did you? That's what friend's are for!" said Leonard.

"Yeah! Us women have to stick together!" Penny chimed in, giving Chell a little smile. Raj whispered into Howard's ear.

"No, Raj! I'm not telling Chell about GLaDOS!" Howard replied, wide-eyed now realizing that he said this aloud.

"What do you mean 'you're not telling me about GLaDOS'?" Chell asked.

"Well, you see Chell, we might, sort of, technically, be helping her, right now?" Leonard said.

"Why would you be helping her!?" Chell yelled.

The crew stared at Sheldon. "What? Did I do something wrong? I simply offered us to help her find a test subject. Nothing more," he replied.

"Oh. I see. And that test subject's name wouldn't happen to be Chell, would it?" Chell asked sarcastically.

"No, as a matter a fact, it would not. Her name is Caroline," Sheldon replied.

That name sounded so familiar! "Where have I heard that name before!?" Chell thought to herself. She started thinking back to her days trying to escape Aperture Laboratories. "Yes sir, Mr. Johnson." Chell heard that voice go through her head. "I remember that name!" Chell blurted out. "Caroline was Cave Johnson's old secretary!"

"You _know _her?" asked Howard.

"Well, no, not exactly. I just heard recordings from many many years ago. I thought she would be dead by now..." Chell replied.

"Well she's apparently not. According to GLaDOS, that is. She most certainly wont let us leave now unless we help her so I suppose it's best we go look for Caroline," said Leonard.

"Wait. I have to look for my parents," said Chell.

"We can't exactly give you this lift, though. Sorry." added Penny.

A smirk appeared on Chell face as she pulled out her Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device. "It's alright. I can portal myself around here. Let's meet back in GLaDOS' chamber later."

Everyone agreed and started looking for their respective missing people. Chell made her way to a directory and looked up her last name. There was only one entry.

_Cave – Male: Test Subject #000001_

_ Location: Stasis Chamber #000001_

"#000001? My father was the first test subject at Aperture!?" Chell yelled. She had to find him right away. She portaled her way all the way down to the ground – the location of Stasis Chamber #000001. The doors opened. Lots of dust blew out. This stasis chamber had obviously not been touched for many years.

Inside, was a different kind of stasis chamber than what Chell had seen. It was a _cryogenic _stasis – something that hadn't been used in decades! It was all foggy. Chell rubbed her hand over it to reveal his face. She fell back in shock.

Meanwhile, the crew from Pasadena was having about the same luck in finding Caroline as Chell did. They gathered around Caroline's door as they too saw a cryogenic stasis chamber. In front, it said details of the person inside.

_Caroline – Female: Wife of Cave Johnson_

_ Location: Stasis Chamber #000000_

"Cave Johnson? Didn't Chell say that Caroline was Cave's secretary? I wonder if..." Leonard's voice trailed off as he began to think.

Penny began to rub the fog off of Caroline's stasis chamber. She could now see Caroline's face, but in front of her face, written in marker, were three words. "Guys, look!"

Everyone turned around to look at what Penny was looking at.

Leonard read it aloud. "Bring me Chell."


End file.
